Patent document DE 10 2008 041 599 A1 discusses a cordless screwdriver which has an electric motor and a multistage planetary gear set as the drive, the planetary gear being used to drive a tool receptacle having a drill. The planetary gear set has two gears having a slow rotational speed and a high torque and a higher rotational speed and a lower torque. To switch between the gears, a switching member is adjusted between a locked position fixed in a housing and an unlocked position. In the locked position, the switching member is held on a retaining element designed as an open ring, which is fixedly situated in the housing and is attached to a housing component with the aid of mounting eyes and form fit elements. The retaining element is also used to support an axially spring-loaded gear wheel via which a torque limiting function is implemented.